Talk:Ethics (philosophy)
Do we need this page? Of the five pages linking to this article, two use the generic phrase "unethic(al)", one uses "morally", one ( ) has "ethics" in its list of references without further description. The fifth page is Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. It seems as if there's no real need for this page, much less under the prominent title "Ethics" (where otherwise the episode of the same name might be moved). Any opinions? -- Cid Highwind 20:32, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :FIrst off, I am in favor of having the episode at this location, in the case of defending the content of this article, perhaps it would be best to move it to "medical ethics", as I seem to recall most all references to "ethics" we have are to "medical ethics". Also, as I recall, in addition to the references above there are a couple reference to Denobulan medical ethics in ENT, and I'm sure Dr. McCoy's tragedy with his father is also worht mentioning. --Alan del Beccio 20:42, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::According to Wikipedia:: ''Ethics is the branch of axiology – one of the four major branches of philosophy, alongside metaphysics, epistemology, and logic – which attempts to understand the nature of morality; to define that which is right from that which is wrong. The Western tradition of ethics is sometimes called moral philosophy.'' ::I suggest we either merge this with parent topic philosophy or move it to the appropriate alternate name moral philosophy. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :::I oppose moving the episode here. Ethics has been mentioned "by name" in several episodes. :::*In , Nog mentions ethics (referring to business ethics). :::*In , Dr. Beverly Crusher mentions "medical ethics." :::*In , Hogue mentions "political ethics." :::*In , William T. Riker mentions Ving Kuda's book, Ethics, Sophistry and the Alternate Universe. :::*In , Miles O'Brien mentions ethics (referring to business ethics). :::*In , Dr. Beverly Crusher mentions "medical ethics." :::*In , Quark speaks of the Humans' ethics and morality, referencing more than simply business ethics. :::These are the only references I could find, but they are enough to create an article or group of articles in my opinion. I can't find any reference to "moral philosophy." Of the seven explicit references to ethics, only 2 speak explicitly of medical ethics. This all just shows that Ethics is a known philosophy referenced by name by Humans, Ferengi, and Cardassians.--Tim Thomason 03:41, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) OK, the article seems necessary, then. With the episode and a document of the same name, we need to disambiguate, though - I don't think that this content is prominent enough to exist at the non-disambiguated title. I'll move this to Ethics (philosophy) for the moment. -- Cid Highwind 09:12, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Ethics is hardly a science I changed "the science of morality" to "the study of morality". There is no definition of ethics I know of in the Trek universe. But from the real-world point of view, there is too little consensus on method and on theory in ethics for it to be called a science. So I suggest to go to the more neutral term "study". --Skon 01:31, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :While I think we need to start getting careful about mixing "realworld" stuff into "in-universe" articles, I find nothing contradictory with this edit. Actually, it was simply a good call, ethics is not a science, it is a "study of morality", as you said Skon. Thanks for the change. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:45, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Removed from page A unique set of ethical standards could be found in Vidiian society, where organs and tissue were routinely harvested from unsuspecting victims. Over the course of many years, this became routine practice because the Phage had ravaged the civilization so much that it was seen as necessary and people became desensitized to the phenomenon. In a similar but far less drastic turn of events, Cardassians' sense of ethics was greatly affected by the fact that their world was poor in resources and at one point was unable to sustain its population. This gave way to a militaristic society that routinely conquered other worlds, such as Bajor, for natural resources. ---- Reason: on the page for three years. -- Cid Highwind 16:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC)